


So Oblivious

by CreateImagineWrite



Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateImagineWrite/pseuds/CreateImagineWrite
Summary: Harry is not very good at interpreting his own feelings...This is part of a series of entirely unconnected Drarry drabbles and one-shots. Please note that this is a repost in order to split this out into separate works instead of chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578337
Kudos: 67





	So Oblivious

Harry didn’t really understand why Hermione was being so annoying.

“ – You can’t keep wandering around the school all the time, Harry! I know you think you can just get into the Auror program on name alone – ” He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done this time, but she was certainly ranting about it.

“Well, he could,” Ron pointed out.

“Ronald! Don’t encourage him! Anyways, Harry, and this thing with Malfoy has _got_ to stop!”

“I haven’t been fighting with Malfoy!” Harry objected.

“But you’re still stalking him! You helped clear him of the charges, the least you could do is stop wandering around like you’re expecting to find him casting dark curses or something.”

“He wouldn’t do dark curses!” Harry defended.

Ron and Hermione blinked at him. “That’s… new,” the redhead said slowly. “If you’re not obsessing over him because you think he’s up to something, why are you following him around?”

“I have NOT been following him around!”

“Harry,” Hermione started, voice reasonable. “First, you stopped him from stepping in the Vanishing Step on the third floor. He was on his way to Potions, we were supposed to be in _Herbology_.”

“I got lost, okay!”

“Second,” Ron followed, “You blocked that stupid Zachiaras Smith’s spell from hitting him, and you stopped to tie your shoelace before you went in the room just when Malfoy came in the hall.”

“I’m hardly going to let people curse him behind his back, I’d do that for anyone!”

“You were wearing slip-ons.”

Harry spluttered wordlessly.

“Third,” Hermione’s turn now, “You cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on him when he slipped walking down to Hogsmeade. You were supposed to meet us in the Three Broomsticks thirty minutes earlier!”

“Professor, er, Sprout detained me?” Harry excused weakly. “And I couldn’t just let him fall!”

“I would’ve let him fall and laughed,” Ron said darkly. Hermione cast him a withering look.

“Fourth,” she continued, “You took the treacle tart over to the Slytherin table because they didn’t have any.”

“He likes treacle tart!” Harry exclaimed defensively.

His two best friends just stared at him.

“Harry,” Ron started slowly, “Are you sure there isn’t something you want to tell us?”

“No!” Harry stood abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t understand why you two are being so weird!” He pulled his invisibility cloak from his bag and slung it around his shoulders, leaving his head floating midair. “I’m going for a walk,” he muttered, and flipped up the hood as he stomped out of the common room.

Who did they think they were anyways? It’s not like he _meant_ for those things to happen. Except maybe the treacle tart. Drac… Malfoy liked treacle tart, he ate it every night at dinner!

… Okay, maybe that was a bit stalkerish. But he couldn’t help it! He’d spent all of bloody six year legitimately stalking him, there were certain tidbits you just picked up… right?

Harry kicked a suit of armour in the foot mutinously, making it rattle. He couldn’t help it. Malfoy had been all weird this year, not getting into any trouble, no fights, just looking all studious and pale with that stupid silky-looking blonde hair of his and those gorgeous…

He blinked. Wait, where had that thought… SLAM!

Not paying attention, he’d rounded the corner and slammed quite painfully into someone just coming up the staircase. Automatically, his arm shot out and tangle in the front of their robes, dragging them upright before they could topple down the stairs backwards. The person in questions flailed for a second, and then both of their arms wrapped tightly around his neck, schoolbooks tumbling rather forlornly back down the steps.

For a second, they just stood there, breathing hard.

“…Please tell me you’re not Peeves,” Draco gasped, because yes, Harry was just lucky like that. Harry suddenly remembered that he was invisible and moved his arm around a bit within the confines of the cloak so he could get the hood down, leaving his hair a bit more mussed than usual.

“Potter,” the blonde greeted, looking a bit relieved, but not releasing his hold on the Saviour of the Wizarding World’s neck. “I feel like we’ve been doing this a lot lately.”

Harry quite agreed, but was a bit too busy contemplating how close he was to the other man to answer coherently. “Er, yes,” he managed.

“I meant to thank you for the treacle tart,” the pureblood continued, and then furrowed his brow. Harry had a sudden urge to smooth out the wrinkles. What on earth was _wrong_ with him? “And the saving me from slipping, and the vanishing step, and there was something else too, wasn’t there?”

“Smith,” Harry noted, wondering why he seemed to be reduced to one syllable words.

“Ah yes, that wanker as well. Yes, I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

“That’s, er, nice,” he said feeling a bit dazed as the blonde leaned closer. “What are you – ”

Draco – and when had he become _Draco_ , for Merlin’s sake? – kissed him.

“Mmph!” Harry’s eyes went wide, and the blonde pulled away, looking a little flushed.

“Right,” he said. “I’ll just…” The Slytherin pulled his wand out, flicked it in a wordless Accio spell, and his fallen books stacked themselves in a neat pile in his arms. “…go.” He shot Harry a small smile and wandered past him.

As he got to the corner, he turned back, smirking a bit. “See you around, Potter.”

He winked, and then he was gone, leaving the Gryffindor staring slack-jawed at the space he’d just occupied. What on earth had just happened? That had been… sort of nice. His lips tingled in agreement.

He grinned suddenly. What would Ron and Hermione say now! Fighting with Malfoy _indeed_. He was perfectly capable of being a rational human being. He wasn’t keeping any secrets from his best mates! And he certainly didn’t have “something he needed to tell them,” those trait… wait.

Oh. _Oh…._

Then: _Godric, Ron’s going to_ kill _me._


End file.
